Concessions
by ALC Punk
Summary: Elizabeth Weir likes sparring with Teyla. Femslash.


Title: **_Concessions_** Author: ALC Punk!

Recipient: mandysbitch Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis Pairing: Elizabeth Weir/Teyla Emmagan Rating: R (ish)  
Word count: 1800+ Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: Elizabeth Weir likes sparring with Teyla. 

"Again."

Elizabeth was almost shaking from the exertion of the past twenty minutes, but she'd told Teyla to push her. And so Teyla was pushing her, learning her limits even as she pounded the fighting style into her. Elizabeth had wanted to learn the sticks and gain the discipline they required. It was, she told herself grimly, like memorizing Russian with two hours to her final.

Setting her feet, she raised her arms in the stance Teyla had shown her, and waited to be attacked.

Teyla struck with careful precision, and Elizabeth met her, twisting out of the way and ducking to come up and strike on her own. Either Teyla was tiring, or she was faster than she'd thought, as the stick smacked into the Athosian's arm and rebounded.

Surprised, Elizabeth almost stopped and dropped her guard. Only Teyla's repeated drilling kept her arms up and feet moving until she was facing the other woman again.

"Better--" Teyla moved, and this time she was faster than before.

Half a second to get her sticks in the right place, and Elizabeth realized too late it was a feint. The stick caught her in the stomach and she hissed out a breath and yelped before lashing back, elbow catching Teyla in the side.

A foot landed behind hers and Teyla twisted and pushed.

They went down together, the breath knocking from Elizabeth's lungs as she landed on her back. A moment later, Teyla had her pinned, panting as she pressed Elizabeth's neck lightly with her forearm.

She could give, Elizabeth knew. But for the moment, Teyla was pressed against her, legs tangled with hers. Her breasts and bare stomach were within easy reach.

Had anyone been watching, Elizabeth wouldn't have dared.

Moving her hand slowly, she brushed the back of her knuckles against Teyla's stomach, feeling the taut muscles ripple with every breath, and the sweat slick on her skin.

A curious look came into Teyla's eyes, but she neither moved nor spoke.

Elizabeth wriggled, and pulled her knee up, finding the perfect position to press against Teyla, through the fabric of her skirt and underwear.

If anyone had told her that sparring with Teyla would make her horny, Elizabeth would have laughed. But the fact was, the feel of Teyla pressed against her, combined with the sweat-inducing workout to make her want something more. A hot shower might have worked to relieve the pressure on her skin, but feeling Teyla's soft groan of approval was arousing.

"Yield," Teyla murmured.

She didn't want to. Arching beneath Teyla, she pushed her thigh against the Athosian, rubbing, trying to distract her more. Her knuckles brushed upwards, fingers sliding beneath the fabric of Teyla's sports bra.

"Elizabeth."

Shoving up against the arm across her throat, Elizabeth raised her head enough to kiss Teyla.

"Elizabeth." That time, her name was said as a murmur with a slight whine of want mixed into it.

Good. Elizabeth turned her hand, feeling Teyla's nipple harden against her palm. The Athosian gave a soft sigh and relaxed against her.

Which was what Elizabeth had been waiting for. She dug her heel into the mat and rolled, flipping Teyla onto her back and pinning her, with her arm across her throat. "Yield," she suggested, careful to keep her legs pinning Teyla's.

A laugh escaped Teyla, and her eyes widened. The pupils were still dark with arousal. "You wish me to yield, when you would not?"

"I do have the upper hand here."

"Yes, by rather underhanded means."

Elizabeth chuckled, "You once told me to use every weapon I had available, Teyla."

"Sex should not be a weapon you use so lightly."

Which was true. Elizabeth rolled off of Teyla and got to her feet. "You're correct, of course. But I was also using intimate knowledge of my opponent, which IS something they teach you in diplomatic courses."

"Persuasion, at all costs?"

"In this case, I felt it was justified."

Teyla chuckled and got to her own feet, gathering both sets of sticks.

Dropping forward, Elizabeth stretched her back and legs with a groan, "I think I'm going to feel this workout for a week."

"I'm going to take a hot shower, if your abused muscles would like to join me?"

Looking up at Teyla, Elizabeth detected the gleam of something evil in her eyes, but decided to go with it. "Sure." She straightened. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine."

--

If asked, Elizabeth Weir would have denied liking girls.

When she'd been in college, everyone had seemed to be doing everyone else--according to rumor, half the dorm had slept with the other half, except Elizabeth. She was studying hard all of the time, and besides, she wasn't going to experiment on something like that just to be trendy.

Or so she would say, loudly, when friends would try to convince her to give it a try. Usually they were all drunk and giggly by then, anyway.

And her resolution had held up until the night she kissed Katie Springer on a dare--not one of her finer moments, though recent events in Pegasus had certainly surpassed it. The kiss had been boring and full of far too much tongue, and so she'd chalked it up to being drunk and stupid and forgotten about it.

But now she had Teyla. And Teyla was definitely a woman. She might have once thought of her as a girl, but they'd both seen too much to be that young anymore.

Teyla's quarters were cleaner than Elizabeth's--mostly because, half the time, she was too tired to pick up, except for the clothing. There were reports and books piled around her room, taking up most of the available surfaces. On bad nights, she'd had to shove the offending paper off her bed to even sleep. And that was if she noticed there was paper there.

But Teyla seemed to take the time to keep her room neat, for the most part. There wasn't as much paper in her life, though.

Letting the door shut behind them, Teyla moved off to the attached bathroom while Elizabeth began stripping off her sweaty workout clothes. "Ugh." She dropped her shirt on the floor and kicked her shoes off.

The water started and a moment later, Teyla reappeared and looked her up and down with a slight smirk on her lips. She walked over to Elizabeth and reached out to brush a hand over her stomach. "The water should be warm soon."

"Good." Elizabeth caught her hand and leaned over to kiss Teyla.

Teyla stepped closer, and pressed her body against Elizabeth's, her arms sliding around her. "Shower..."

"I know..." Elizabeth mumbled against her lips before she rubbed against Teyla, enjoying the feel of the leather she wore against her hardening nipples. One of Teyla's hands came up to cup her breast, and she made an approving noise at the back of her throat.

Sliding her mouth along Teyla's, Elizabeth pulled back slightly and nipped at her lower lip before drawing it into her mouth and sucking on it. When she released it, Teyla cupped the back of her head and pulled her mouth back down.

One of them started moving, the other followed, still kissing. There was a slight complication when Elizabeth paused to shed her pants and underwear. The resultant tangle around her legs made her stagger and she almost took them both to the floor before Teyla was able to steady them.

"Clumsy."

"Shut up." Grabbing Teyla's ass through her skirt, Liz kissed her again, tongue slipping into her mouth.

Teyla pressed her leg between Elizabeth's, and she rocked against it, feeling the heat spread. Her skin tingled with the sudden need to have Teyla touching her everywhere. Hands on her hips, mouth on her throat, and she yanked back from the kiss, panting. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Raking her eyes over Elizabeth's naked body, Teyla replied, voice husky, "Perhaps I'm enjoying the idea of you naked too much to care."

"Don't make me roll my eyes," Elizabeth threatened, almost doing just that. She absently moved until she could lean against the wall, then stretched up, feeling the cool stone against her back and legs.

"If that were my goal..." Moving, Teyla plastered herself against Elizabeth, holding her against the wall. "I assure you, I would be doing something far different." Her head dropped, mouth closing on one of Elizabeth's nipples.

Sensation shot through her and she gasped, hand coming up to hold Teyla's head in place.

The itch that had been plaguing her since the first time they'd rubbed against each other during the practice bout intensified. It had come as a surprise that she liked violence--controlled violence, at least. Hitting out at Teyla, and dodging, being hit, or blocking, with the attendant body contact, made her blood flow. She knew, intellectually, that there was a scientific explanation; adrenaline, increased blood flow, even pheromones secreted by both of them.

She didn't care.

Elizabeth simply knew that sparring with Teyla turned her on.

And Teyla knew it. Her hand slipped between Elizabeth's legs, fingers teasing her. Lightly brushing against her labia, until Elizabeth let out a sound and rocked her hips, trying to intensify the pressure.

Spreading her fingers, Teyla wriggled one between her lower lips, parting them and using the slick fluid already there to ease her movements as she began stroking her fingertip against Elizabeth's clitoris. Light pressure, steady strokes, just enough to build sensation through her nerves.

It didn't take very long before Elizabeth was panting, one hand clamped on Teyla's shoulder, the other pressed against the wall. "Please, Teyla..."

Lifting her mouth from Elizabeth's breasts, the Athosian pressed kisses along her throat to her ear, then nipped at her earlobe, "Do you yield, Elizabeth?"

The question made very little sense, in her state, but Elizabeth managed to choke out an answer as Teyla quickened her strokes. Just a little more was all she would need. "Yes." Her breath hissed out on a soft moan.

"Very well." Teyla moved her mouth to Elizabeth's and kissed her.

Teyla pinched her nipple, not quite twisting it as her fingers continued, and the spike of pain was more thn enough. And Elizabeth was coming, body arching, nails digging into Teyla's shoulder.

The wall at her back was still cool, pressing into her sweat-damp and heated skin. Elizabeth sucked in a breath, released it, and sucked in another, as Teyla moved her mouth and kissed her neck. "God..." She weakly released Teyla's shoulder and wondered if her knees would hold her up any longer.

A chuckle escaped Teyla. "I believe we were going to take a shower." But she didn't move, seeming to be content to lean again Elizabeth, her fingers still moving lazily against her skin.

"Teyla," Elizabeth said, "let me catch my breath and I'll do more than take a shower with you."

"I certainly hope so," replied Teyla, her tone smug.

And Elizabeth let the smugness pass. After all, Teyla did have a right to it.

-f-


End file.
